


By Candlelight

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Actor Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blow Jobs, Candles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: The last thing Edward should be doing was lighting a candle so that he could continue filling out paperwork, but he desperately wanted to get it done in order to enjoy the weekend with Richard. He had finished the tour for his last play and would be returning to the estate, and Edward didn't want to have to worry about work at any point in the next 36 or so hours.However, he was started to fall asleep at his desk, and he knew that lighting a candle was a dangerously stupid idea. What if he fell asleep and knocked it over?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> consider this a sequel to [day eleven's prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953921)
> 
> sorry it's so late today they held me for almost 10 whole hours at work ugh

The last thing Edward should be doing was lighting a candle so that he could continue filling out paperwork, but he desperately wanted to get it done in order to enjoy the weekend with Richard. He had finished the tour for his last play and would be returning to the estate, and Edward didn't want to have to worry about work at any point in the next 36 or so hours.

However, he was started to fall asleep at his desk, and he knew that lighting a candle was a dangerously stupid idea. What if he fell asleep and knocked it over? Richie would not appreciate coming home to find Edward and the estate burned to a crisp.

And then Edward got a fantastic idea. He got up and lit several candles and placed them all around the room. They were far away enough from his desk that he wouldn't have to worry about accidentally knocking any over, and there were enough of them that despite being so far away, he could see his paperwork just fine.

He settled back in his chair, picked up his pen, and was just about to get back to work when someone grabbed him from behind. He was about to scream, but then he caught a whiff of an after shave he knew all too well.

"I thought you weren't going to be home until the morning," Edward said, relaxing into Richard's chest.

"I couldn't stand being away from you any longer," Richard replied, pressing a kiss to Eddie's head. "Oh, love of mine, you really must stop using that oil on your hair. It's so unfair to me, the man who wants nothing more than to kiss the top of your head upon returning home from an unbearably long tour."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"You were only gone for two months this time. Don't exaggerate. It's not a good look on you."

"You can't even see me. How cruel can you be, Edward? Have you not missed me? Missed me so much that you can't wait to turn around and see me?"

"Of course I've missed you," Edward said, because he truly had, and he could only tease Richard for so long. "Do you not see all the candles that I lit for you?"

Richard laughed, the sound muffled against Edward's neck.

"We know that is _not_ why you lit the candles, but I'll take it. It _is_ very romantic, darling."

Edward swiveled around in his chair and finally pulled Richard into a real kiss. He had managed to get a decent look at his partner before they had connected lips, and Richard looked disheveled and tired, and Edward probably should have insisted that they retire to the bedroom. But then Richard was shoving all the paperwork off of the desk, and Edward found that he couldn't even be mad. Especially when Richard lifted him up, setting him on the desk, and started to undo his pants.

Richard slid down onto the floor, the candlelight illuminating his curls, and Edward felt his heart swell with so much affection for the man before him.

Although he wasn't dwelling on that too much when Richard's actions were causing something else to swell.

"I missed you so much, sweetheart," Richard said. "I would dream of doing this every night after the performance."

"I'm sure the other actors appreciated that," Edward said with a chuckle.

It quickly turned into a moan, as Richard finally reached into his pants and brought out his cock. He nuzzled the head, stroking the rest of Edward's cock slowly. He hummed softly around him before finally taking all of Edward's cock into his mouth and sucking on him the way Edward wanted. He lost himself in the sensation of Richard's mouth on him, falling back on the desk, and well. Now he was _very glad_ that he had not set up a candle on there.

After they had admitted their feelings to one another, it had become apparent that Richard had more experience in the bedroom than Edward. He thought that it would ignite his jealousy, but he was glad for it. Now that he knew that Richard only had eyes for him, and would not be having illicit affairs with other actors backstage, he was extremely glad for it because at least one of them knew what they were doing.

Because, oh, did Richard make him feel good. Edward's head thrashed against the desk as he continued to work his cock expertly. He gripped at the sides of the desk, his fingers turning white, as Richard swallowed around him and that was all it took. As the candles started to burn out around them, Edward orgasmed with a loud cry.

And then it was his turn and to continue his lessons on giving Richard pleasure.


End file.
